


Moonlight Starlight

by MaatWrites



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force gives no Bothers, girl anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatWrites/pseuds/MaatWrites
Summary: Obi-Wan heard his long forgotten sister's voice for the first time in his new life on the Mission to Naboo. Now the day of Anakin's Awakening as a Sailor Guardian is creeping up on him and he worries. Thought not as much as he worries over his Master and Grandmaster spoiling the girl, honestly!





	1. The Forceling and the Lunarian

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing a friend and I do, we give the Force more freedom to interact with her Jedi and Sith, I'll do that here as well, but this is kinda a Sailor Moon Star Wars thing that's been in my head.

        _Remember little brother, the moonlight is a messenger of love._

            Obi-Wan Kenobi sat up in his bed aboard the Nabooian Queen’s starship. He hadn’t heard that voice in nearly ten thousand years from a life, long passed. His sister’s voice. Serenity’s voice. The Padawan scrubbed at his face as he hears a knock on the door. He used the Force to open it and frowned at the youngling.

             Sun bleached hair whipped behind the child as she ran to get into the Padawan’s bed snuggling into his side.

            “Can I help you, Ana?” 

            “It’s too cold. There’s too much noise.”

            “You feel everything, don’t you?”

            Anakin nodded cuddling more into Obi-Wan’s side. The Padawan frowned at her fright as the girl snuggled into him. Then a passing thought of his sister ached through his chest. Without much thought Obi-Wan started to sing a lullaby. Anakin drifted off still curled into his side and Obi-Wan settled back to sleep.

            When they landed and where greeted by Sheev Palpatine, Anakin hid herself in Obi-Wan’s robe. The Padawan blinked down at the girl as she hid herself deeper. Qui Gon smiled at his confused face as they head back into the Temple and Anakin had climbed her way onto Obi-Wan’s back. They briefed the Council on the happenings and Anakin was forced into a test.

            _Be not afraid, remember Obi-Wan’s Lullaby._

            The thought passed through Anakin’s head and the nine-year-old relaxed so hard the Council where almost floored with how the Forced loosened in the room. Then Anakin looked at everyone in the room before putting her head down. She was going to be forced away.

           “Waited a long time for you, Obi-Wan has.”

           “Master Yoda?”

            Yoda smirked at Mace as he got off his chair to walk to the girl. Anakin tried not to be scared but she stood still as the Grandmaster walked up to her.

            “Star in your heart there is. Bright and shining, but follow the path of the Jedi, darkness it will lead you. But with the Jedi, you belong. Hmmm Upset the Galaxy this might. For now, find Obi-Wan you want to. Go. Much to discuss with his Master, I have." 

             Anakin raced out the room and headed for Obi-Wan’s legs. The girl pulled on Obi-Wan away from the council chamber.

             “Mister Obi-Wan, I’m hungry!”

             “I need to stay with my Master, Anakin. We’ll get something to eat soon, okay?”

              Anakin frowned but tucked herself into Obi-Wan’s side. They were ushered back in and Obi-wan frowned as he tripped around the little girl buried in his waist. Her head poked out of Obi-Wan’s traveling robes, Anakin grinned up at the red head, whom just raised an eyebrow at her. Yoda smiled softly as the Lunarian stared down at the Forceling. Yoda wondered if Obi-Wan knew the star in his heart was syncing with the star in Anakin’s.

              “I’d like to request taking on Anakin as my Padawan.”

              “Padawan you have, Jinn. Ready for his trials, Obi-Wan is not.”

              “No, I feel Obi-Wan is indeed ready for his trials.”

              “A path you want to force Anakin on is not a reason, my grand Padawan. Chosen one you think she is, but much more than you know. Her Awakening for us to push it is not. Tell me, young one, a Jedi do you wish?”

              The council and Qui Gon looked down to Anakin, whom hid herself back inside Obi-Wan’s robes. Obi-Wan tensed at the feel off the little face digging into his stomach, before the red head knelt to reveal the girl again.

               “Obi-Wan if I say no, what will happen to me?”

               The Padawan felt his heart sink. What would happen to her if she said “no”, but then he felt a ripple between them. A ripple that turned quickly into a stream, he should be upset that Qui Gon wanted to throw him away; that for everything Obi-Wan wasn’t good enough, but those blue eyes looked at him from blonde lashes and Obi-Wan smiled. 

              “Then I’ll just have to smuggled you back into the Temple.”

               “Obi-Wan be serious!”

               “I am, Dear One.”

               The nine-year-old smiled brightly at the man, but then Anakin frowned. She wanted to be a Jedi but.

                _The Moonlight calls you, the Stars call you, my child._

                  “There’s a woman in my head, Obi. She says the moonlight is calling me. I don’t understand why the moonlight calls me. That stars are calling too………. There’s someone else like me here…. There will be someone else like me here, Can I stay here? With you, even if I’m not a Jedi?”

 

                  Ten years later, a nineteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker, walked into the apartment she shared with her guardian and his former Padawan dropped onto the couch with a groan. She hated running errands to the Senate. She didn’t even get up as she sensed Obi-Wan leaving the ‘fresher in nothing but a towel, burring her face deeper into the couch out of embarrassment and just being done with everything.

                “Really, Ana, I thought you enjoyed visiting the Senate?”

                “Almost as much as I like sand.”

                “Come now, dear one. Sand isn’t that bad.”

                “It’s course, rough, irritating and gets everywhere.”

                 Obi-Wan’s laughter rang through her ears as she force threw a pillow at his head. This was how Qui Gon found them: a semi-naked Obi-Wan laughing at a red-faced Anakin. He coughed into his fist to get their attention and upon seeing the Jedi Master, both the Knight and the ward stopped what they were doing and cleaned up the mess before Obi-Wan retreated to his room.

                “How was your day, Anakin?”

                “Was fine, until someone decided it was necessary to walk around in nothing but a towel!”

                Qui Gon chuckled at the two before going to make tea. He’d been keeping a close eye on his former Padawan and his charge. It seemed that Obi-Wan was breaking further and further from The Code, but Qui Gon couldn’t blame him, not when Anakin recently been on a mission with him and come back looking almost dead. Obi-Wan almost caused an up roar. The council had thought it was a good idea for Anakin to start leaving the Temple to get to know the Galaxy a little more. Aalya Secura had had fit that day as well, bundling Anakin into her apartments and telling everyone who wasn’t Obi-Wan to go burn.

                   Qui Gon frowned into his tea, maybe he should up Anakin’s training, of course the flight decks might not be pleased if he, himself, bundled the bright star away. He didn’t bother to look at the younger man sitting next to him on the couch.

                   “Ana is gaining strength by the day, it’s only a matter of time before the Legends of Sailors comes out of being legend.”

                   “I’m not sure. Anakin hasn’t shown any sign of awakening. I actually hope she doesn’t awaken.”

                   “Why so, Obi-Wan?”

                   Obi-Wan bit his lip then thought. Memories of a life long passed filtered through his head of when he was a prince before the Sith had torn apart Lunaria. When Sailors had worked with the Jedi before they were wiped from the Galaxy. Anakin showed promise of being a Sailor but. If she did awaken, Obi-Wan didn’t know if he could protect her. He knew that she’d be fought over. Not just by the Jedi but by the Sith as well. Obi-Wan held no illusion that the Sith were gone.

                  “Because she’s a living being and doesn’t deserve to have two sides fighting over her.”

                  “Who would fight over me?”

                  The men looked up to see Anakin walking back into their living room. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and shook his head. She didn’t need to know, for now, Anakin just had to be a nineteen-year-old girl. For everything in the Galaxy, Obi-Wan hoped that she could just be a normal girl who fell in love and moved somewhere she’d like without too much sand, had children of her own that would call him “uncle.” Obi-Wan held no illusions that one day Anakin would leave the Temple and not come back. He had been preparing for it since Anakin’s first crush.

                  Qui Gon watched the two and mentally shook his head in exasperation. He knew of all the times Obi-Wan had fell in love and knew the boy had a type. Pretty blondes with star blue eyes, but Siri and Satine were not Anakin, no the Force wasn’t going to let her last Lunarian love just any blue eyed blond. She’d picked her daughter for Obi-Wan or maybe it was the other way around. Qui Gon watched them in amusement as Anakin teased Obi-Wan. Hours later Qui Gon settled his cloak over Anakin’s shoulders as she snuggled into Obi-Wan, whom was also dreaming.

                  “It amazes me how much a Lunarian can love and forgive.”

                   The Master left the Knight and his Princess on their small couch and headed for his own room. He knew only time would tell how this story would end. They were called to appear before the council the next morning. Anakin hung back behind the Knight and Master as they were paired together for the Mission. Anakin resigned herself to being at home with just the council to babysit when she felt a shift in the room.

                    “Skywalker will be accompanying you. It might ease the Senator to have a fellow woman with her.”

                    “I’m going on a Mission again?”

                     “Are you mad?”

                     Anakin frowned at Obi-Wan as his overprotectiveness kicked in. She turned to face him puffing her cheeks up to make herself look bigger, but Obi-Wan frowned down at her in disapproval. If she was going to get a chance to leave the Temple and do some good she sure wasn’t going to let the red-haired man take that from her.

                    “I’m not a little girl, I can handle my own!”

                    “I’ve seen you in saber practice, Ana. It be better if you stayed here.”

                    “That was two years ago, and you haven’t seen any of my training since, Mister Negotiator! Or have you forgotten you’ve been on some mission these last six months!”

                    “Yes, because the last time I heard you left the Temple, Aalya didn’t have a heart attack!”

                    Qui Gon watched in silent amusement as the Knight fought with the girl. Though not a true Jedi, Anakin had been taught just as any other Padawan, with the only advantage being she didn’t have to follow her master on Mission if she chose. That though was neither here nor there, the Force was asking for her daughter on this Mission and Qui Gon would follow.

                     “Obi-Wan, there is no need for you to argue with her.”

                     The bickering pair turned back to the Master who looked at them with glittering eyes. Obi-Wan didn’t like that look. Anakin clapped her hands and giggled.

                     “And Why not, Master?”

                     “The Force wants her daughter to come.”

                     Obi-Wan stared at the man as Anakin jumped up and down for joy. She knew if Qui Gon said she could go then nothing could stop her. Obi-Wan looked betrayed at his old Master before shoving his hands into his robes and frowning off to the side. He couldn’t stop it, but he had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

                       As they headed to the Senator’s apartments, Anakin fiddled with the gown she had bee forced into. The gown was lovely with its delicate organza and accenting wings, Anakin was sure that Qui Gon had talked to Dooku about it, but she felt so out of place in these fine clothes that Dooku often bought for her. Obi-Wan placed his hand on hers to stop her fidgeting and she looked up at him with bright blue eyes. It took everything in Obi-Wan to not weep at the sight. The girl he called “his Dear One” was sitting next to him looking for all the universe the Queen she might one day be. Which Obi-Wan feared might be too soon, something was changing but he couldn’t find what.

                       When they arrived, Anakin raced up to the door quickly with Qui Gon and Obi-Wan walking at a more sedated pace. Once there, they were announced, and Padme greeted them warmly. That warmth soon turned cold as she explained why she didn’t need the Jedi and Why she was staying. Qui Gon just smiled at all the explanations before he cleared his throat.

                       “With all do respect, Senator. You were the target of the explosion and I’m afraid that you don’t have a choice. We’ll stay here for the night, but I can assure you we’ll be leaving for Serenno in the morning.”

                       “What? Why not Naboo?”

                       “It’s not safe there. It’s expected that we head to Naboo, and I feel this is more than just an attack on you. It might also be a chance to lure Anakin out.”

                        Obi-Wan’s eyes shot wide and looked over at his former Master. Qui Gon sighed as Anakin stiffened, but he would continue.

                      “This isn’t the first attempt to get Anakin out of the Temple, nor will it be the last, but this is the most serious. You, Madam Senator, are a dear friend to her and a support system Anakin needs, I fear this will only get worse the next attack might be on her mother.”

                     Anakin didn’t dare move and felt her hand taken into someone else’s. Suddenly as the storm stopped Anakin found herself staring into warm grey-blue eyes. The room stopped spinning and Padme sighed as all her things where place back where they had floated away from.

                   “Anakin, your mother is on Serenno with your step-father. Owen and Beru are on Tatooine safe and sound. There is no need for you to worry.”

                   “But, she could be...”

                   “Your focus is the here and now, Anakin. Let your mother tell you the future as needed. Do not dwell on the ‘What ifs’.”

                    “Yes, Qui Gon.”

                     Anakin sighed as she let go of her fears for now. Yes, her mother and step-father were safe one Serenno and nothing would happen. Qui Gon was right, the Force would tell her if she needed to worry or not, for now Padme needed her.

                     “I’m sorry about your living room, Padme.”

                     “It’s okay, Ani.”

                      Anakin looked up at the nickname. She hadn’t seen Padmé in years, but for some reason that nickname sat wrong with her, maybe it was silly of her. Maybe everything will turn out for the best.


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sith apprentice Padme, because I need it, like she ships Obikin.

     Anakin sighed as she tried not to drift off to sleep; she was snuggled into Obi-Wan’s traveling robe on Padme’s couch. Suddenly she sat up, sensing something in the other room. Obi-Wan and Qui Gon ran into Padme’s room and the Jedi Master sliced through two bugs, but Obi-Wan jumped out the window, catching onto the assassin droid.

     “Did he just…..”

      “It seems that..”

     Before the Jedi could finish his sentence, Qui Gon frowned as he sensed Anakin taking off in a speeder. Padme blinked, wondering when Anakin had left the apartment.

     “… I’m going to kill them both.”

     Anakin frowned as she followed Obi-Wan hanging onto the droid. It took a sharp turn and Anakin down shifted so she could swing around the corner. She managed to get under it, just as it was shot making it explode. Obi-Wan dropped onto the speeder and grunted as he pulled himself inside.

     “He’s going to kill us both.”

     “Of course he is, hang on.”

     Anakin shifted gears again. They lost sight of their target. Obi-Wan was about to complain, when Anakin jumped from the speeder. The red-haired man just sat there with his mouth agape as he watched the girl land on the speeder they’d been chasing.

     “Of course she does that.”

     Obi-Wan moved into the driver’s seat and took off after Anakin. Anakin grunted as the driver started to shoot at her as she pulled at the engine lines. The ship crashed and Anakin chased the woman through the streets. Eventually Obi-Wan caught up with her, but Anakin was frowning at the bar the woman ran into.

     “He’s here?”

     “She’s hidden herself in there. Where are you going?”

     “To get a drink.”

     “Oh no you don’t! We’re on a Mission, you alcoholic!”

     “I’m not an alcoholic!”

     Anakin rolled her eyes and dragged the red-haired man away from the bar. She spotted the woman again and this time she and Obi-Wan chased her down only for her to drop. Alerted, the pair ran over to the woman only for the Changeling to reveal herself fully. Obi-Wan looked up to see someone flying off with a jet pack and Anakin frowned at the body. Something wasn’t right.

_Awaken! Awaken! The Time is Now! Awaken, My Sailor of Force, Awaken, for you bring messages of Light and Dark! Awaken, Awaken, my Goddess of Balance._

     Anakin shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts. She didn’t think she should acknowledge the voice, but Obi-Wan looked like he’d heard it.

     “Ana, you’re mother is speaking to us again.”

     Anakin nodded her head and looked up at the sky, was it really time? No, it couldn’t be. Why would the Force need a Sailor Guardian? They would have to tell the council this, but she wasn’t sure she could stand there and face Yoda’s drooping ears or Mace’s scowl.

     Anakin sighed once more as she was stuffed into a dress that was too fancy for her. This time it was one of Padme’s handmaiden costumes. They were headed for Serenno with Obi-Wan. Though the Knight had found out the information leading them to Kamino, the Council had sent Qui Gon to investigate.

     Obi-Wan frowned as he came out of their cabin to find Anakin walking about in a daze. He sensed she’d been having nightmares. He moved to put his arm around her shoulders. She was almost as tall as him, he realized. While he wasn’t happy to let Qui Gon go on the mission alone. It was nice to spend time with her, without Qui Gon breathing down his neck.

     “What’s wrong, Dear One?”

     “I had a dream my mother was tortured and then she died.”

     “Ana, it’s just a dream.”

     Anakin turned to look at him with eyes blazing and temper crackling under her skin. Obi-Wan backed away from the girl. Her eyes flashed brightly; shifting from yellow to green and back to blue in a flash of a second. Obi-Wan felt the Force pulse around him, and he was reminded that before him was a living breathing Goddess dressed in mortal flesh. Obi-Wan bowed his head and brought Anakin’s hand to his lips, kissing it.

     “Forgive me, Dear One, sometimes I forget you’re not as mortal as the rest of us.”

     “I’m sorry, Obi-Wan, I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s just… Master Yoda says that my dreams are just dreams, but they feel so real…. The nightmares……. Usually they don’t involve my mother.”

     “What do they involve?”

     “There’s a girl with long blonde hair. She kills herself and I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest as I watch her die, then I look around and there’s young men screaming over the bodies of girls not much younger than me. There’s smoke and fire and this woman who’s so….consumed with hate and anger and jealousy, but……. She doesn’t feel like Maul. It’s more primordial…..I can’t discr…..”

_Chaos_

     “Yeah, that’s it.”

     “I see. I’m not surprised that something your Mother feels threatened by would make you upset, Anakin. It’s only natural for you to feel the same. But, don’t let the fear consume you, let it go.”

     “But what if I can’t let it go?”

     “Then, you overcome it.”

     Landing on Serenno, the trio were greeted with the open arms of Count Dooku. Anakin shifted nervously as Dooku hugged Obi-Wan then frowned at her appearance. Anakin tried not to hate visiting Serenno for Qui Gon, but the way Dooku often looked at her, like she was the key to ultimate power, made her want to hide.

     Padme walked up to Anakin’s side and raised an eyebrow at the older man. Anakin felt the tension leak from her when Padme linked their arms and they followed the men into the castle. They were lead to their rooms and Anakin pulled her hood off and her hair out of the style that Padme had thrown it up in. The girl frowned as she let herself relax in the luxurious room that Dooku had given her. She sighed as a handmaiden walked into the room frowning at the nineteen year old.

     “Lady Anakin, what are you wearing?”

     “Handmaiden robes.”

     “I see, let’s get you cleaned up. Your mother and Mister Lars are here visiting. The Count has decided to throw a ball in honor of Naboo’s Senator visiting as well. It might be a good night to try and find you a husband, Milady.”

     Anakin frowned but let the woman fuss over her. She’d learned long ago that letting the handmaiden do her job would save her the headache and lecture.

     Obi-Wan frowned down into the ball room from the balcony he was hiding. Everything glittered with wealth and power, but it made him uncomfortable. Just like the fine clothes Dooku had required he’d dress in as to “blend in.”

     “How Princely you look, my grand-padawan.”

     Obi-Wan didn’t feel “princely”. He adjust his dark red tunic before walking down the stairs. He felt the cape attached to his shoulders float around him giving Obi-Wan the appearance of any other royal, but the Jedi Knight did not notice the golden crescent mark upon his forehead nor the women clamoring around him to dance. No, Obi-Wan’s eyes fell upon the girl he called his “Dear One.”

     Upon the balcony, Darth Tyranus smirked darkly to himself. Yes, everything was falling into place.

     “To the Force, I offer Obi-Wan Kenobi, the last Lunarian, as Heir of the Dark Side to Her daughter, Harmonia. May their reign bring Balance.”

     Tyranus felt the Force sing as Obi-Wan held out his hand to dance with Anakin, whom smiled at him in return. The couple whirled around the dance floor, making Anakin’s white dress dance around. What a glorious day for a wedding, not that the couple knew, beside him, Tyranus noticed the Nabooian Senator.

     “So you wish to bring down the Republic?”

     “Yes, I do, Lady Amidala, and those two will lead the Galaxy to a better place.”

     “But you want to kill democracy?”

     “I see you feel that the Republic is still faultless?”

     Padme was about to answer yes, but then she remembered the Invasion. Her people had suffered and died because of republic stalling, but what could Absolute Control do for the Galaxy?

     “Nothing, but with you at her side, I’m sure Anakin can figure out how to run an empire.”

     Padme looked over at the Count in shock. What was he up to? Shaking her head, the senator looked down at her friends and smiled. This really was like the reception of a wedding. Anakin in her white gown with her hair dancing with ringlet curls. Obi-Wan in his Dark tunic and pants; a cape keeping tempo with Anakin’s gown.

     “If Anakin is going to be Queen, then I cannot allow her to have all that power to herself. It would kill her. No, I’m going to help her the best I can, just because Dooku is trying to set up an Empire, it doesn’t mean that democracy has no room in it.”

     The Senator nodded to herself and headed down to join the pair. Over the next few days the trio spent then in a near blissful state. Anakin was back in her Jedi robes, and was more than happy to be enjoying the sunlight next to two of her favorite people.

     “I’m so glad to be out of those stupid dresses.”

     “Anakin, you looked lovely in them.”

     “I hate dressing like that, I’ve never felt pretty enough to wear any of those dresses to feel like they aren’t wearing me.”

     Obi-Wan snorted, but kept his eyes closed. He was trying to feel out his Master to see if everything was all right with him, but was distracted by Anakin’s self-doubt. He didn’t see how she thought that the dresses wore her, if anything most gowns he’d seen Anakin in paled in comparison. He thought briefly of another woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Satine had held his heart once, but now he hadn’t thought of her until this moment. He could almost hear Siri teasing him.

     He was about to tell Anakin that she looked beautiful in just about anything she wore and why he would have to lock her away when the blonde jumped off the grass and ran out the courtyard. Padme and Obi-Wan got up to follow her; not realizing where the girl was leading them. Soon, they found themselves staring at the lifeless body of Shimi Lars, nee Skywalker. Anakin stopped breathing. Obi-Wan pulled Padme behind himself as Anakin let out the most gut wrenching scream he’d ever heard. Anakin’s scream seemed to carry for miles and the girl’s tunics and leggings vanished into something he’d never thought he’d see and prayed that he never did: Sailor Armor.

     The main color on the collar and the skirt; or at least Obi-Wan thought it was a skirt but it reminded him of coat tails, was a very dark purple. The only mention of a secondary color was the slightly lighter bow with its own long tails resting at the small of the back of the newly Awakened Sailor. The Guardian turned back to them and Obi-Wan could see he’d been right about the skirt really being tails of fabric. Long opera gloves topped with silver bands covered slim arms, as well as matching boots in the lighter purple stopped at the top of her thighs. Silver stars adorned her pearl tiara, purple choker, and the armor plating at her waist. The Sailor’s armor, though covering everything vital, left her stomach and back exposed. Obi-Wan thought that Anakin looked more like one of those show girls on of the pleasure planets than a Guardian of Love and Justice.

    _Hush._

     Obi-Wan was about to say that “No, that Anakin wasn't covered”, when he saw that the Sailor was on the verge of tears. Without thought, Obi-Wan opened his arms and Anakin ran into them. The girl sobbed as the Knight covered her with as much of his traveling robe as possible. Before Padme could call the local police, Shimi’s body disappeared and a woman with antlers, mismatched in color, appeared before them with a younger looking Shimi asleep in her arms.

    _I’m sorry, my child. It was time for her to come home._

     Padme stared at the woman in shock wondering how she was hearing this in her mind, but looked the woman over. She looked like Anakin, but that’s where everything “human” about her stopped. Her skin a pale blue, her eyes pupil less green rimmed with violet. The black and white antlers upon her head curled and changed and she was dressed in a white long sleeved flowing dress.

  _It’s about time you could hear me, Lady Amidala. I feared my other Sith Lord would never hear me._

    “What?!”

  _Do not worry for now, my dear. Find Dooku and tell him it’s time. He will know. Anakin…._

     Anakin looked at the woman, moving over to the deity. She looked at her, tears streaming down her face and The Force cupped her child’s cheek. She rubbed the tears away and kissed her forehead careful not to upset the soul in her arms.

     “Do you have to take her?”

     _I’m only taking her because you do not need my Beloved One anymore, my child. You are safe with your husband and advisor. Enjoy your honeymoon, Anakin, Obi-Wan, for soon things will change._

    “Husband?!”

    “Honeymoon?!”

    The Force smiled at the trio before disappearing leaving the new Sailor standing there confused with her husband? and advisor? Anakin was so confused. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, Anakin stared back, then both turned red and turned away from each other. Padme grinned at the pair, finding them adorable, though the tears had returned to Anakin’s eyes. Obi-Wan frowned at the Senator, just in time for Anakin to change back to her normal self. He shook his head and wrapped his arm around Anakin trying to ease her tears.

     Telling Cleigg that Shimi was dead wasn’t easy, but Obi-Wan held Anakin as she did, after all Anakin’s parents were together again.


	3. a New Sailor War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh computers and sorry for lateness and just ugh.

                  Once Cleigg walked off with Anakin to grieve with her, Obi-Wan rounded on his Grand-Master and decked him into the wall. Padme gasped, having never seen Obi-Wan’s temper, but the red-head paid her no mind. Dooku rubbed his jaw and Padmé moved to stand in front of the Jedi and the outed Sith.

                  “ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?!”

                  “I see the Force told you of your wedding day.”

                  “Last I heard that was a ball honoring Padme!”

                  “It also served as the day to remind the Force that you and Anakin share a special bond and that she was blessing the union. If you must marry in the conventual way, then do so, it would be a waste of everyone’s time, but it would make Anakin happy. Just like how she likes making your tea in the morning.”

                  “What in the stars are you talking about?”

                  “Oh I know This!”

                   The two men turned to look at Padme, whom smiled nervously. It been a while since she’d seen an arranged marriage, but it wasn’t exactly unheard of. Just Padme never heard of the Force calling for one who represents Dark to marry the one who represents Light.

                   “I think Obi-Wan the Force had this marriage in mind long before any of us were born.”

                   “So my lack of consent, Anakin’s lack of consent are not valid enough to dissolve this?”

_I forbid it!_

                  “Well excuse me for putting Anakin’s wellbeing and health first! Did you even think of how she might feel married to a man fifteen years her senior?”

_Even if you now hail from Stewjon, you’re still Lunarian and Lunarian’s age differently. You grew that beard so you wouldn’t look so young, don’t tell me otherwise. Besides you marrying Anakin was part of our deal._

               “What Deal?!”

_I’ve said too much, goodbye my child’s husband._

               Obi-Wan walked away from the Sith Lord and his new apprentice to get some time to think and come to grips with the situation that the two of them found themselves in. It didn’t take long for find Anakin, nor would it ever again as  the stream that was their bond now flowed like a river unhindered by any dam that they had made to keep themselves separate.

               The Knight found his wife… that was still weird to think of… curled upon the couch in her suite, holding a pillow tight to her chest, and staring at the wall. Obi-Wan walked over to her and sat down on the couch. He was trying to find the words to speak to her about this, but everything was dying on his tongue.

               “Mother’s mad at you.”

               “Well, I’m mad at the Force.”

               Anakin gave him a strained smile making Obi-Wan’s heart sink. He didn’t know what to do to make this situation any better. He honestly wished Qui Gon was here, as he would have known what to say and how to mend everything.

              “It’s not so bad, the idea of being married to you.”

             Obi-Wan looked down at the girl who shifted to rest her head on his shoulder and Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around hers.

             “How so, Dear One?”

             “Qui Gon won’t have to get so much mail.”

             “I’d forgotten about the marriage proposal letters.”

             “I think he might actually kill Dooku. So Padme’s going to be a Sith?”

             “That one I find difficult to believe, but I have seen footage of her in the Senate. She reigns in there, when the Chancellor isn’t hogging the spot light.”

             Anakin nodded; Padme was scary, but Anakin knew she was about to get scarier.

             The next morning, Obi-Wan had to depart. Anakin wasn’t happy that the real world caught up with them again, but watched the ship leave from her room. Padme walked into the room with a practice saber in her hand.

            “Dooku is calling for us, I think today starts my training.”

            “Are you sure you can fall?”

             “You mean am I sure I can destroy everything I’ve ever believed in, fought for, and loved?”

             Anakin nodded her head. It wasn’t something she wanted to do, but Padme was going to do it. Anakin didn’t like it either, but they walked into the training room. Dooku stood in the middle, disposed of his heavy outer tunics and cape. Anakin, pulled her own robe off moving to lay it over on the table just outside the circle on the ground.

             “Are you ready, my dear? This won’t be like preparing for a Senate battle.”

             “Why do I sense, this will not go in my favor?”

               Anakin had been right, not a second after she finished speaking, Dooku attacked her. Padme watched in awe as Anakin and Dooku danced around the area, then she realized that this training wasn’t just for her, but Anakin too.

              “Anakin, Transform!”

              “What?”

              “Haven’t you noticed your Saber changed a little?”

              “Very good, Padme, for noticing what Skywalker has not.”

              Anakin blinked at what was said them looked down at her saber. It didn’t look any different than the odd purple hue to the silver metal. That’s when she saw it. Just where her hand would hide as she wielded it was a purple version of the Jedi insignia.

             “Now you know that this Saber is your life Anakin, now it is the source of you power.”

_I ask you to help me save them! They are my Loyal Friends and our Kingdom depends on them! Remember, Auntie, the Moonlight is a messenger of Love._

           Anakin gripped her forehead feeling light, but ran her finger over the insignia, letting the purple color engulf the hilt of her Saber and smirked at Dooku. Anakin jumped back as Dooku moved to attack her again. Anakin kept dodging before she knocked Dooku back enough to hold her Saber in front of her face and smirked.

           “Force Galactic Make Up!”

            Dooku grunted as he was blinded and Padme covered her eyes. The light faded and where Anakin had once stood in her Jedi robes, now she stood tall in Sailor Armor; pointing her saber at Dooku.

           “Raised in the Jedi ways, Senshi of Light and Dark, I’m Sailor Force and in the name of the Galaxy, I’ll kick your ass!”

           “So Elegant, Ani.”

           “Hush, Pads!”

            Dooku stood up and watched the girls argue, but then heard a beeping. Frowning he told the girls to hide. Just as they left the room, Artoo came “running” up to them. The girls rushed to the nearest room with the droid and he started relaying the message.

            “Anakin, I need you to send this the council.”

            “Are you okay?”

            “I’m fine Anakin, but I do have to find Master Jinn, please?”

            “Alright, I’ve got the signal worked out and we’re live. Ready, when you are.”

            They listened to the message and sighed as they were ordered to sit tight, but once Obi-Wan was attacked and taken, Anakin was heading for the nearest ship with Padme, Artoo, and Threepio on her tail.

             Anakin started up the ship, and they were off. Dooku watched them leave orbit before leaving himself. His master had demanded he’d clean up the Jedi mess, but his poor Master didn’t realize that change was coming.

             “I’m sorry Sidious, but your reign will end before it even begins.”

             After getting to Genoisis, finding the Battle Droid factory, and Anakin nearly loosing an arm and her Saber, they were being tied to ancient stone columns looking up at the rest of a colosseum.

           “Threepio’s right. We’re doomed.”

           “Sailor Force, stop that.”

           “Padme, did you and Ana rely my message?”

           “Yes, and then she sent Sailor Force to rescue you and I tagged along.”

           Qui Gon frowned at the face Obi-Wan was making, but then Obi-Wan looked up at his chains, then back at the two girls.

           “Good Job.”

           “Obi-Wan, don’t be cruel, they didn’t intend to get captured. At least Anakin is safe.”

           “Master, I love you like a father, but sometimes you’re obtuse.”

           Qui Gon frowned at his former Padawan, but the Knight looked at back at him, as the Senshi summoned her saber from her sub-space pocket and cut herself free as Padme climbed up the column and Force went to calm the creatures that were sent to attack them down.

           “What does that mean?”

            “Oh I don’t know something you’ve been waiting for.”

            “I don’t remember you being this snarky, my former Padawan.”

            “No, I just held back the worst of it.”

            “OI, CAN I GET SOME HELPF FROM A CERTIN RABBIT?!”

            “I’ll be there in a minute, Ana! Seriously Qui-Gon. How can you not….Hold on.”

             Obi-Wan shoved his saber through a passing droid that was about to shoot them before pushing them back with the Force. Then he pulled Sailor Force back to his side for a second as she grunted, but then turned to frown at him.

             She was about to yell they need to run, when Mace Windu and several other Jedi as well as another Sailor. The Twi’leak grinned at her before walking over her. Her main color was brown with a golden hazel as the secondary. The only differences were the fact that Forces coat tails where a little more modest, not by much and her boots only came up to her knees.

            “Sailor Force, it’s wonderful to meet you, I’m Sailor Ryloth.”

              “Hello… I’m so going to Master Fisto!”

              “Oh no you don’t, if you do I will Kenobi about the doll.”

             “Rude! Ryloth, move!”

              The Senshi dodged out of the way and returned to the battle. Force jumped out the way of the droids then frowned there had to be a way of getting rid of the droids, but she didn’t know what, then she saw Ryloth pause a second.

             “Dancing Blade!”

              Force watched as Ryoth parried; sending an energy attack from her saber and she grinned. That was what she needed to know. Force jumped out the way of the droids then lined up her blade like it was sparring practice.

              “Light Bursting!”

              Lighting shot from her saber, eliminating the droids and sending the other sentients away. The Sailor then noticed that they were out matched, then had do be something she could do, but what?

_Where there is Light…_

              “There must be Dark! DARK VAIL!”

              A cloud of dark mist covered the field, and the Senshi called for the Jedi to retreat. They made it out and the Senshi stared at a massive sea of white armor. One of the clones, obi-wan supplied, came up and saluted them.

             “Ready for orders, Sir, Ma’am.”

             “We have to take out the factory!”

              Obi-Wan looked at the girls and nodded his head moving to the LAAT. Sailor Force followed.

               Meanwhile in a solar system not to far away in a more modern time, a girl with moonlit blue eyes stared up at the sky while her prince relaxed on the blanket next to her.

               “Mamo-chan, you every wonder what’s beyond our galaxy?”

                “I’m not sure. I know that the Milky Way is full of life, even if Earth isn’t ready to join the galactic scale.”

                 Usagi hummed and laid back on his shoulder. It was weird that that everything was calm right now. Usagi was almost itching in how off it felt. Nothing was ever quite.

_You’re right._

                 Momaru looked up and at Usagi and she nodded. She heard it too. A voice, a feeling, but what was it?

                 “Mamo-chan, I think this is our next task, should we call the girls?”

_No. Just you._

                 “Whatever this is it just needs us. You ready Usako?”

                  “Always.”

_Touch the Holocron. It will take you to Ahch-To._

                  Usagi and Momaru touched the red glowing pyramid and felt themselves spin. When everything stopped, Usagi looked around. They were up on a hill with rounded stone huts and little birds that reminded her of puffins.

                “This looks like a place in Ireland.”

                “Have you been to Ireland, Mamo?”

                “I’m Earth, Usako, I can feel every part of my planet.”

                _Go to the sacred Library, Sailor Moon. My daughter will need your strength soon._

                “I guess, while you do that, Usako, I’ll study up on the politics of this place.

                Usagi nodded. This would be a strange adventure.


End file.
